


Dark and Light

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [18]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Darkness, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, Eternal enemies, Inspired by the Dark is Rising series, Lovers, M/M, Magic forces, Romance, Sea, Seas, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Susan Cooper - Freeform, curse, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the Dark and the Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Light

**Author's Note:**

> #16; invincible; unrivaled - 30_kisses; this story was inspired by Susan Cooper The Dark is Rising series.

The hill stood silent and empty. The grass, a brilliant green in the daylight sun, now looked dark and thick. Not a flower was seen, not a bird was heard. The hill stood proudly, not moving, unchanging, waiting.   
  
  
He stood at the very edge – a figure of the Light, yet consisting of the dark. The wind tugged at his black shirt, mercilessly played with his dark hair. He looked pale in the dim light of the setting sun. Pale and surreal.  
  
  
He stood watching the sea lap at the shore long way below him. He paid it no notice. For the one he was waiting for would not come from the sea. Gradually, the darkness fell. He came as unexpectedly, while the last rays of sun were still touching the surface of the sea. He shaped himself out of the night, drew strength from the wind. He was the creature of the Dark, yet made of light.  
  
  
Two hands circled Jaejoong’s waist in a familiar gesture. His eyes were still not moving from the spot where the sun had disappeared. In his mind he could still see the light, but the world was full of the Dark now.  
  
  
He sighed, having long accepted this strange destiny, and leaned back into the embrace. Soft lips grazed his ear, warm breath teased the side of his neck. “You are so beautiful,” the whisper came.  
  
  
He was being turned and kissed deeply, and then led to lie on the grass. There, in the darkness of the night, he let his defenses down, let the Dark look inside his soul and he came back unscathed. He was touched and he touched back, he was kissed and he kissed back. They made love, and the morning found him in his lover’s embrace, reluctant to let go.  
  
  
It was a curse to be split in two; to be separated as the Light and the Dark; to be born the deadliest of enemies.  
  
  
When the sun rose over the sea, there was only a lingering taste of salt on his lips.  
  
  
 _Yoochun._  
  
  
Below him the sea gently rocked against the rocks.   
  
  
//  
  
 _Written: January 28, 2008_  
 _Revised: June 17, 2013_


End file.
